Ionic liquids, molten salts or, more particularly, salts which are liquid at or near ambient temperature, are typically molecular pairs consisting of at least one large, organic ion. Low melting point ionic liquids tend to have considerable stability, and in particular low volatility, due to their intramolecular ionic attractions and also to their relatively large molecular size. Because of their high stability and low volatility even at elevated temperatures, such ionic liquids have been proposed to have utility as electrolytes in battery applications.
Disclosures related to the present one have shown that a number of magnesium salts with various boron-containing anions show significant potential as electrolyte components for magnesium batteries.